Una Historia Corta
by K.OK.WM.CS.MG.I
Summary: Ainalqua era feliz, pero por alguna razón quiere olvidar esos días


_Fic__ creado por**: ..::^Mivi-chan^::.. y**** ..::^katita_okidoki^::..**_

****

**_"Una historia corta"_**

_"Él ha muerto en la guerra dejándome sola, sin nada más que el recuerdo de lo que fue. Aún recuerdo sus besos, apasionados, pero, al mismo tiempo tiernos, tratando de tener el mayor cuidado conmigo, tratando de ser gentil, dándome todo su amor, su cariño.... pero ya no más, él se ha ido y nada más me queda en la vida que el vivo recuerdo de que el algún día existió para mi, para darme lo único que me falta ahora, cariño y amor. Extraño sus abrazos, sus caricias, cuando me decía "Te Amo" cada día cuando estábamos juntos._

_Lo extraño con toda mi alma, ya no existe felicidad en mi existencia, lo único que tengo dentro de mi corazón es pena y tristeza, nada más. Todo se ha perdido, nada queda y lo único que me queda por hacer es caminar hasta llegar al mar y embarcarme en un viaje en donde no se que es lo que pueda pasarme. Solo espero que a donde llegue pueda encontrar otra vez un poco de la felicidad que sentí un tiempo._

_Aún que no crea que el amor puede caer en mí, espero impacientemente que alguien pueda curar esta brecha que se ha abierto en mi corazón. No es que lo quiera olvidar, pero, el que solo al sentir su sombra me duele, volviendo a recuerdo que ahora ya no son una realidad en mi, ni en el presente, ni el futuro, solo es un pasado, un vulgar recuerdo. Ojalá que no siempre sea así, siempre hay esperanzas"_

-"Ainalqua, ya es tiempo, tenemos que partir"-.

-"Ya estoy lista, partamos"-.

Las dos elfas salieron de la habitación. Ainalqua miró por última vez su hogar, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta dejando todo su pasado en aquella habitación.

Siguió su camino miraba todo a su alrededor

_"Afuera hay un mundo nuevo, cambiado para mi. Nunca me había dado cuenta de todos los detalles que había, todos los bosques, los árboles, las hojas, el rocío de cada mañana. Aún que él nunca se irá de mis recuerdos, mi vida seguirá sin sus dulces sonrisas, ni caricia, ni palabras, ni su amor." _

-"¿A dónde vamos?"-

-"¿Qué? ¿No eras tú la que tenía el mapa?"-

-"¡Eras tú!"-

-"¡Niña irresponsable, no me eches la culpa a mi de tu error!"-

-"Entonces vamos a tener que volver"-

Ainalqua miró con frustración hacía atrás.

-"yo..."- miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos -"yo no puedo volver"- susurró.

-"mmm..."- la elfa miró a Ainalqua -"entiendo.... entonces sigamos donde el viento nos lleve"-

Ainalqua sonrió.

-"Sabía, vieja tramposa"-

-"Si, lo sé, yo no regreso sola"-

_"Mmm.... lo irresponsable que es, pero, de alguna u otra forma siempre me hace sentir mejor..... Como dicen 'Para eso están los amigos' y este podría decirse que es el vivo retrato de este dicho. Me alegro al saber que aún tengo a algunas personas a mi lado que se preocupan por mí, con un cariño distinto"_

_"Sin previo aviso ya han pasado por lo menos mil años desde que llegue a estas tierras. Todo es diferente, miles de cosas que eran ya son un mito y toda las cosas que son lo serán algún día, aún que los hombre no lo crean realidad. Yo he vivido lo suficiente para saber lo que es el amor, la pasión, y también para saber que es la traición y el odio hacía a ti. Sí, yo he vivido por todo eso, ¿¿para que?? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que uno tiene que vivir su vida al máximo, sea como sea, uno siempre tiene que salir y dar lo mejor de si al mundo y, lo más importante, a ti mismo, ya que tú siempre serás tú, podrás cambiar en algunos aspectos, tanto físicos como psicológicos, pero nadie podrá cambiar lo que realmente eres, tú mismo"_

**_~^*^~ ~^*^~ ~^*^~ ~^*^~ ~^*^~_**__

_Hola!! xDDD esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro fic..... estábamos conversando y de repente katita_okidoki se puso a escribir y Mivi-Chan la siguió y creamos esto en poco tiempo..... esperamos que lleguen algunos reviews..... ya que a nosotras nos ha encantado ^^ bueno nos despedimos de ustedes.... chauuuuuu ^^ que las vaya bien y besos para todos._

**_-`+´-~^*MANDEN REVIEWS PLIIIS!!*^~-`+´-_**


End file.
